


Yandere! Sans x reader

by psychofreak101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Genocide, Mass Genocide, Other, Swaptale - Freeform, Underswap Sans, Yandere Sans, reset, underswap - Freeform, underswap papurus, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofreak101/pseuds/psychofreak101
Summary: This is actually kind of Sans x reader and A papyrus x reader. Last few paragraphs its a papyrus x reader but the first few its a sans x reader. Reader can be 13+ since theres no romantic relationship just friendship except for sans not wanting to share his human butmeh





	

**Author's Note:**

> soo someone requested this, i mean they requested an AU but their description of it was kind of different? i dunno so i just did yandere hope its good  
> ALSO this sans is UNDERSWAP SANS just to be clear

Walking through the dusty air made your eyes tear up.

This dust used to be your friends...

This dust used to be your family...

HE did this to your friends and family..

HE did this to them so you could be together.

HE did this to them so he didn't have to share.

HE was walking right beside you covered in dust and holding onto your hand, humming happily.

How could he be happy right now? He just got done killing his friends and his Brother for god's sake! "Hey Human?" His voice didn't even sound laced at all in regret...not even a little!

"Y-yes?" Damn it! You didn't mean to stutter, your heart couldn't help but quicken its pace. The feeling of paranoia wouldn't be going away anytime soon. To think that Sans had the power to kill you right now, this very second. He didn't, because apparently, he did this all for you. Before any of this had happened he was very protective of you. Sans acted like a child who didn't like sharing his toys, if he had to he would throw a tantrum... killing everyone was the outcome of the tantrum.

Stopping in his place, Sans turned to look at you. "Why did you stutter, human?" His grip on your hand tightened. Maybe you could throw him off, keep his mind off the stutter... You started to cough, you tried your best to make it seem like you were getting sick or something but you also had to make it seem real. You coughed for so long and too much that you accidentally made yourself gag. 

"Human! Are you getting sick?! This dumb weather! Here let's go to my house, maybe we can cook some tacos and some sweets as well!" His grip didn't loosen but his pace did quicken while he fast-walked down the path to his house. When you got to Sans' house he opened the door and guided you to the couch. Though he was confused when you stopped at your place staring at it, there was dust covering one side of it. Some of the dust was covering a bit of the other side as well. You remembered watching it though, watching Sans kill his own brother. It was one of the most painful scenes to watch. 

-Earlier- 

Sans was talking to his brother, acting all sweet and cute, how he usually was. Sans asked Papyrus if You were his friend, or anything more. Papyrus just shrugged with an "I guess so, I'd like to think of myself who anyone can be friends with, Ya know? And lemme tell ya, bro, they're a real cutie" Papyrus let out a joking laugh, while Sans had a strained smile. 

"Oh? Well, Brother, I am so sorry to hear that, she's quite cute of course but I can't have you thinking that too. I wish it didn't have to be this way but-" Sans took the knife he had been hiding from behind his back and slashed it straight through Papyrus' sweatshirt, right into his rib cage. "-The human is mine, and mine alone.." Papyrus stayed still, he didn't know how to react. He always thought the human would go crazy and try to kill his brother but he never expected his own Brother to become like this. He would have been ready to kill the human if he had to...but now that it's his brother..he couldn't do anything except for hold on for as long as he could before he disintegrated to dust. 

"B-bro?-" Papyrus' eyes darted to see you were in the kitchen, peeking out to see what was happening. He saw the tears in your eyes. He saw your hand over your mouth to make sure no sound came out. Papyrus didn't want you to see this, you were probably the only human he could consider a friend of his and his brother. He felt pity for you to see this. Well if he would going to die...he might as well die for doing something good, and that was getting you out of here. 

Papyrus leaned to the side to pick up some honey that he got from muffets earlier. He didn't try to lean too far, he was acting like he couldn't reach it. "Hey, Bro...do you..mind getting that for me?" Papyrus' bones started to shake, it was getting harder to hold on. Sans looked at him like he was crazy or something, why isn't he fighting back? Why is he acting normal? Sans nodded slowly and leaned down to get the honey from the floor. Papyrus looked to you then to the door. He saw you cover your mouth with your second hand to keep the sound in. You slowly let your hands go down and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him before you quickly walked to the door, Papyrus opened the door with his magic so no sound came from it. You slipped through the door and ran for your life in the direction of the ruins, you stopped so you could still see inside the window. 

All you could see was Papyrus take a sip of honey before his body disintegrated. 

After seeing that you ran to Asgore..well the door to the ruins. You spent a good 10 minutes there before Sans came to find you, and after he did you guys immediately started walking to his home. You both passed the dusty remains of everyone, nobody was in site. -Now- Seeing the remains of papyrus made you cry, he helped you out of the house before anything could happen, now look! You still were caught by Sans and Papyrus' death was in vain. "Sans...why did you do this?" You choked on your words as tears rolled down your cheeks. Your eyes were puffy and red already.

Sans looked straight into your eyes and spoke in a serious voice "If I didn't take them out of the picture, I wouldn't be able to have you.-" He poked your nose and smiled "-Silly!" Sans giggled and pushed you onto the couch. The dust bounced into the air and got onto your clothes. You tensed up and more tears fell from your eyes, you couldn't help but cry. Sans got up on the couch and laid down, his head was on your lap and his hands were playing with your hand and fingers. 

"Sans...what are you do- " You gulped, "-doing?.." You didn't dare look down, if you looked down you would see Sans, covered in his brother's dust and some others dust. This was the worst possible outcome to being in the world. 

"I think I'm going to take a nap. I just feel really tired, I've been really busy today." Sans trailed off as his eye lights went out and he cuddled up to your body. He slightly snored, if you moved ever so sightly to get out from his grasp, Sans would tighten his grip. His hands were now wrapped around your waist and he was laying on his side. You couldn't help but feel panicked, what was going to happen when he woke up? He didn't really expect you two to be together until you die right? All alone...where everyone's dust was in the air, reminding you that the sweet skeleton who wanted nothing but to be in the royal guard, was a heartless killer. 

What was that? You looked on the floor, right next to the couch to see what had caught your eye. It was the knife. Cold sweat trailed down your neck and throughout your body when the ideas started swarming inside your head. You looked to Sans then back to the knife. Your feet started moving slowly to the knife, sliding it in between them in front of you. You were grateful for wearing shoes right now, you just really hoped you didn't cut yourself while trying to reach for it. Your legs bent outward while trying to get the knife close enough to arms reach, trying not to wake up Sans. You got it close enough to where your legs couldn't bend anymore or you would bump into Sans. There was only a little bit of the knives handle showing, you grabbed it then held it the correct way.

Looking towards Sans you hoped it would be quick, Even though he was horrible, he still didn't deserve to die painfully. Your hand with the knife was raised to the side aiming for his back. You realized you were crying again, you didn't want to kill, you didn't want to hurt anyone. You heard a quiet groan, it was Sans. Sans looked at your face and smiled, it faded though when he saw you crying. "H-human? what's wrong? Are you ok-!" You hand hit his back, you felt the bones, every one as the knife shifted deep into his back. He let out a whimper and tightened his grip around you as tears left his eye sockets. 

A sob left him as he tried to hold on to life. "It hurts! Ah! This hurts!" He cried out. You started telling him all he had to do was let go, all he had to do was just let it all go. Sans shook his head trying his best to hold onto you while he slowly turned to dust.

He watched your movements as he cried "(Y/n)..." His dust-covered the lower half of your body and some of your shirt. You looked towards the knife laying on the cushion, you obviously didn't want to be alone so...it looked like you had to reset.

*Reset*

The first time you saw Asgore you didn't even want to let go of him when he wanted to test you. You didn't even want to leave him and just wanted to keep talking about snails. What happened...it hurt you, it just broke you, You had to kill somebody and you even had to watch your friends get killed. You spent a long time there with Asgore and even then you didn't want to leave. It had been a long time since you had reset, during the time that passed you and Papyrus talked very few times. He would tell you how Sans was acting like he did before you ever came. Papyrus would tell you all the things happening. You would usually tell him you missed everyone and how you think killing Sans put a crack in your wall that protected your sanity. Papyrus held that against you only a bit since he still loved his brother but he did understand.

 

"I wish I could get you guys out of here, I wish I could break the barrier for you all but I don't want Sans to be messed up..." You felt like you were going to cry, but you didn't think you had any tears left. 

 

"Don't worry 'bout it kid, We're fine down her-"

 

"What if Sans doesn't see me?"

 

Papyrus wanted to look at you like you were crazy but, there were a couple of doors in the way. "Kid, you understand you would have to fight Queen Toriel, You would have to ki-!"

 

"I'll give my soul to her."

 

"You'll die-"

 

"And I'm ok with that-"

 

"I'm not, kid."

 

"I want to do this for you, papyrus, I want you guys to see the real stars."

 

"And we can, we can find a different way-"

 

"Papyrus will you help me?"

 

Papyrus wanted to say no, he wanted you to not sacrifice yourself for them but yet he wanted his brother and friends to get out of this place. "Yes."

 

You never were able to get pass Toriel, she killed you and took your soul and you've been waiting for someone else to fall down the mountain to free your friends. Hopefully Sans will react better with them. All you could do now was watch. It took a little bit of time, but a human named Chara fell down, they made friends with everybody and even was able to keep Sans normal. You were so happy to have helped them, now you were free.

*Papyrus will remember you*

Papyrus thought the sunset looked like a big flashlight, 10x bigger and more colors. Chara was getting some more blankets, Papyrus was worried when they came to the underground that Baby blue would freak out like he did but something happened. He didn't care for them as much, Sans just wasn't as interested in them. Chara got everyone out of the underground and this was their second night staying here, the first time everyone was busy looking for somewhere to go. Chara, Blue, and a few others like Asgore and undyne and alphys stayed close together in different houses.

 

The sun was almost gone and blue was sitting beside Papyrus while Chara was on Papyrus's other side. Then the stars were fully shown. Blue was very astonished with the stars, they were much bigger and brighter than the ones in the underground. Chara tugged on Papyrus' sleeve and looked up at him and asked, "Do you enjoy the stars up here more?"

 

He nodded with a lazy grin. "Yeah definitely, they're brighter and I know they're real." Chara smiled at his answer, then scratched their arm before reaching into their bag.  
He didn't even realize they brought that. Chara took out a picture from their bag and showed it to Papyrus. It was a picture of the kid and Papyrus, Sans was also in it.

 

Papyrus looked everywhere for that, the day they moved he couldn't find it. He held the picture close and smiled, it wasn't as lazy as usual but it wasn't a big smile. "I found this in your room when you gave me the key. Who are they?" Chara felt bad because of the look on Papyrus' face looked sad but he still had the smile.

 

"This was just a kid I knew, they passed away a long time ago though." Papyrus chuckled, the day they took that was a good day, the sparkling rocks behind them and Sans was normal but a bit clingy. Your arm was through each of their own while Papyrus was smoking and Sans hadn't noticed...That was a fun day.

 

Chara looked sad and asked what happened to you. Papyrus sighed and looked up at the stars. "The kid wanted us to be free, but their soul wad taken and they just couldn't reset I guess... I don't know what happened. Toriel never said anything about taking their soul so I never found out...I never found them-" Chara hugged Papyrus from the side and comforted him. 

 

"What was their name?"

 

"...(Y/n), their name was (Y/n)."

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED BEFORE IT WAS ACTUALLY DONE HOPE IT WASNT BAD OMO BOOP


End file.
